Wild Wes
Wesley Campbell (born July 17, 2003), better known by his stage name Wild Wes, is an American rapper and producer signed to the Any And All Records record label. He went by several names before he stuck to Wild Wes, he was named W3Z, Rio Deo, and Vito W, he stuck with Wild Wes because of his classmates calling him the name for a rapper. He is also one of the Co-Founders of Icy Records. He annouced on January 14th that his next album (R.I.P) would be his final album. Early life Wesley Campbell was born on July 17, 2003. He resides in Wilkinson, Indiana. Why His Songs Suck # Most of his songs have sub-par or bad lyrics, often talking about the same boring subject matter of bringing boom bap back and dissing mumble rappers and haters. # Most of his projects and singles have horrible cover artwork, like his debut mixtape. # He mumbles on a few songs. (ex. "Itz Wild Wes In Da House") # His production is very repetitive just like his lyrics. # His audio quality is really terrible with his songs being badly mixed most of the time. # His music videos are poorly shot and made with free video editors like wevideo. All of them are also very low quality, usually in 360p. # His hooks are extremely repetitive with him mostly just stating the track name over and over. Redeeming Qualities #He has proven that he can handle negative criticism. Trivia * He cites Cypress Hill, Double XX Posse, Funkdoobiest, A Tribe Called Quest, House of Pain, and The Whooliganz as influences. * He was removed from Flex Entertainment's roster due to his Low Critical and Commercial Success. * He had beef with SamTheBozz due to a purposely made bad EP. (SamTheBozz was also rude to him so Wild Wes had a reason for the beef. This also shows that SamTheBozz is insatiable.) ** The beef has ended Discography Albums * The New Funk ''(2019) * ''Bringdawildback ''(2019) * ''The New Funk 2 ''(2019) * ''W.I.L.D Wes ''(2019) * ''R.I.P ''(TBA 2020) EPs * ''BeWilderness EP ''(2019) * ''Itz A Wild World (2019) * Yall Know (2019) * Yall Know 2 (2019) * Yall Know 3 (2019) * Yall Know 4 (2019) Mixtapes * Wild Wes (2019) * BeWilderness (2019) * Wild Wes 2 (2019) * Wild Wes 3 ''(2019) * ''Satisfaction Guaranteed ''(2019) * ''Wildimatic (2019) * Trust Issues (2019) * Gotta Lotta Dat ''(2019) Compilation Albums * ''Happy Birthday Wild Wes (2019) Singles * Do It * Itz Wild Wes In Da House * I Don't Want Money * Back On Track * Not A Boss * Sam's Diss * New Funk * We're Just Gettin' Started * You Know Why * I'll Be Back * Weird Flex But Okay * I Be Lit * Jumping Them Off * Hold On * Armadillo * Failin' * I'm Bringin' It * Something Ya Won't Understand * Can't Trust Ya * False Claims * Bring It Back * Write It Down * Reign * Tell It Ta 'Em * Bring The World Back * Return Of Tha Funk * Got Drip * Real Tip * No Way * One For Da Ages * I Go First * Da Funkiest (January 24th 2020) Category:Artists Category:2010 Artists Category:Rappers Category:Artists Who Can Take Criticism Category:Teenagers Category:Pop Singers Category:Producers Category:Artists with FANDOM accounts Category:Artists with questionable stage name Category:2003 Births Category:Icy Records Artists